


Welcome Distraction

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Tell me we’ve got a case.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #529 "plot"

McGee snatched up his phone the moment it rang. “Torres, tell me we’ve got a case.”

“ _McGee?_ ”

“Yes, it’s McGee. You called me.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” said Torres. “ _Sorry, you answered kind of fast._ ”

“Do we have a case?” McGee pressed.

“ _Yeah, we do. But are you sure you don’t_ need _this day off, man? Because you seem kinda stoked there’s been a murder._ ”

“No, I— I could use a distraction, that’s all. I’m supposed to be writing, but this plot is… not cooperating.”

“ _I have no idea what that means, but I texted you the address of our crime scene._ ”

“Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
